


Hulk, Smash

by rectvm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Kinda Crack, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prolapse, Rimming, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Urethral Play, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectvm/pseuds/rectvm
Summary: Peter's in heat and Bruce walks in on him jerking off. Bruce gets so aroused, he turns into Hulk and tries to sate the omega.





	Hulk, Smash

**Author's Note:**

> uh i wrote this as a birthday present for my best friend and she wanted me to make it gross and shit so here we are. I thought it was pretty ao3 worthy so i posted it.

Peter panted, unable to catch his breath as his body was overcome with heat and discomfort pulsing deep inside him. He squeaked in alarm as warm slick trickled out of his hole and soaked into his boxers. The teenager knew what was happening to him; he was at that age after all. But, he had a hard time coming to terms with it. He was in heat.

The teenager stripped out of his clothing, unable to handle the fabric rubbing on his sensitive skin. This was his first heat, but he had an inkling of what he had to make him more comfortable in his vulnerable state. 

He nestled into his bed, creating his own nest to slather his scent in. Peter could feel his cock throbbing to be touched, he complied to his body’s request.

The teenager hesitantly fisted his dick, giving an experimental tug. A cry left his lips from the onslaught of pain that overcame him. He wouldn’t be able to find release without the help of an alpha, but he wanted to see if the theory was right. And it was, except Peter didn’t have one. 

A sob wracked through his body from the cramps twisting his abdomen. He needed to be filled. But by whom?

As the teenager withered against his sheets, his door clicked open to reveal Bruce.

“Why aren’t you answering your calls? You’re late for th-” Bruce started, before stopping himself short at the sight of Peter sprawled out in his nest. “Fuck.” 

“S-shit,” Spider-Man stuttered, hastily covering himself with the duvet. He winced at the rough texture. “W-what are you doing here?” he questioned weakly.

“Obviously to get your ass to the Avengers meeting, but it seems you were preoccupied,” the raven quirked his lip, walking further into Peter’s room and closing the door behind him. 

The teenager made a sudden yelp, curling into himself. Bruce rushed to his side.

“It h-hurts. P-please knot me, Alpha,” Peter whined, drunk from the masculine scent escaping the older man in waves. The teenager didn’t care that it was Bruce who found him in such a state anymore. He just wanted relief. 

Bruce cursed, clenching his fists. The beast inside him was restless since the first whiff of the omega’s lewd scent. He could smell his heat the moment he entered his shared condo.

The raven knew it wouldn’t take long for the beast inside to take him over from the primal instincts overwhelming his mind.  _ Mate. Knot. Breed. _

Peter cried out again, his scent gland sending another wave of his scent in the hopes of alluring an alpha to breed them. It worked.

In one quick sequence, Bruce’s body enlarged and rippled. His skin turned to foliage and filled out to that of a strong beast. Bruce’s clothes spreaded and Hulk stood stark naked in front of Peter’s nest.

The teenager positively shivered when he dropped his eyes to see Hulk’s colossal cock standing high. Peter licked his lips.

He crawled from his nest in a felinic manner, his lust filled mind possessed.

The brunette licked the darkened head of the massive cock, shuddering at the salty bitter taste. Hulk grunted, his scrunched face turned upwards in an attempt to control his urges.

Peter began his assult, tonguing the slit in hopes of coaxing more of alpha’s cream to come out. He dipped his wet muscle into the beast’s urethra, wiggling the tip of his tongue in an attempt to burrow it further inside. It didn’t take long for the hole to loosen.

The Hulk made a shout, grabbing at the teenager’s head. He didn’t know if it was to make him stop or continue his actions. The sensation of Peter’s wet tongue inside his most private crevice made him involuntarily release a trickle of urine into the brunette’s mouth.

Peter moaned at the diluted salty taste, “More! More!” he cheered after pulling his tongue out of his urethra. He nuzzled Hulk’s pubic hair adoringly, before slobbering all over the large length to taste the remnants of his testicle sweat.

Hulk grunted, pushing the teenager onto his stomach roughly, he waited long enough.

The brunette rose his ass high, displaying his flowing hole to Hulk. 

The beast wasted no time, he dove his brute face into the waiting cheeks and licked Peter’s weeping anus. 

The teenager wailed, he didn’t realize he would become so sensitive. He ground his ass against the raven’s face.

The Hulk moaned as Peter’s slick covered his taste buds. He could taste the remnants of fecal matter hidden in the fissures of his canal, and he loved it. It complimented the sweetness of his slick beautifully.

“Right there!” Peter shouted, almost collapsing into his duvet when Hulk’s tongue started jabbing his sweet spot. “F-fuck! I’m gonna come!”

Peter ground his cock against the duvet before screaming as his orgasm ripped through his toned frame. His length wettened the duvet underneath.

The Hulk continued this actions, but added a large finger alongside his wet muscle, leaving Peter to quake from overstimulation.

The beast continued to add fingers until he had three total ramming into the teenager’s ass, his tongue gone.

The raven’s fingers spread, making Spider-Man’s hole pliable and soft. Whimpers escaped the teenager as his cock drooled more ejaculant.

“P-please, Alpha,” Peter whined. “I need your knot to fill me with your pups.”

The Hulk roared, simmering in lust to breed the omega and fill him with his hot seed.

He dragged the teenager to the edge of the bed and grabbed his slim hips with his hands.

The beast rubbed the large length of his cock against Peter’s cleft, slicking it up.

He slowly inserted the head of his dick, Peter’s rim turning a shade of white as it stretched to accommodate Hulk’s length.

Peter shrieked, Hulk’s cock was thicker than a human fist. He only had about half his length in and he felt he couldn’t take anymore of his dick.

“Hulk, smash,” the beast growled, before thrusting his hips to fully encase his cock into the wet cavern of Peter’s rectum cavity.

Spider-Man whimpered high and loud. He was finally filled with his alpha and the pain residing in his depths was able to diminish. He could feel his organs rearranging itself in an attempt to accommodating the massive cock.

The omega looked down to see his distended stomach. He sobbed in happiness. He looked like he was pregnant with pups. He shakily lifted his hand to caress the bump, only to lose his balance as Hulk flipped him onto his back started jackhammering himself into Peter.

The omega whined, unable to hold his full bladder from exploding onto himself as his urine was forced out because Hulk’s great size. His body didn’t have enough room for his filled bladder.

Peter stuck his tongue out, in hopes of tasting some droplets of his own juice. His efforts were successful with the aid of the beast as Hulk rose the brunette’s hips to make his urine land right into his mouth. The omega swallowed his juice hastily as it frothed into in oral orifice. 

Being unable to produce anymore semen, the feeling of releasing his bladder made Peter feel like he was ejaculating again. It was euphoric.

The Hulk roared, feeling his ball sack tighten and readying to release his seed into the awaiting omega.

“Knot me, Alpha! Drown my insides with your seed!” Peter exclaimed, unable to do anything, but let the Hulk do as he pleased with his body. He was a mere cock sleeve and the teenager wouldn’t have wanted to be anything else.

The Hulk’s knot started to swell, trying to catch onto Peter’s rim. With one final thrust, the beast buried his length into the omega’s body. Locking them together; forming a temporary unbreakable union.

Shameless moans eluded from the teenager’s mouth as he felt the alpha’s cream erupting from his cock and into his body.

He was being filled to the brim, the already distended abdomen further rising as his intestines were bathed in liquid heat. 

The Hulk ground his hips, stimulated the head of his cock against Peter’s battered sweet spot. A scream escaped the boy’s mouth from the pleasure.

Peter whined, he felt too full, it was borderline uncomfortable. However, his heat ridden body and mind suppressed his pain receptors to feelings of nothing, but pleasure. 

Before the teenager could suck in a breath, he felt the heat of Hulk’s seed going up his esophagus and bubbled from his mouth and nose.

He sobbed, trying get oxygen, but only succeeded in choking him further. Peter was delirious. His alpha followed his wishes to make his full to the brim with his cream and he couldn’t have been happier.

The Hulk, almost collapsed onto the teenager when he felt the last of his seed being milked out. He was exhausted, but he couldn’t risk harming the teenager further. 

Peter stared, dazed. He couldn’t process anything, only that he was finally sated of his sexual hunger. He moaned at the feeling of Hulk’s cock slipping out of his body when his knot shrunk. However, rivults of semen wasn’t the only thing that followed after the beast’s green cock.

The brunette’s rectum followed. The tender muscle was much too weak after the assult from the beast’s breeding to stay in his anus. 

Hulk groaned at the sight, rising the teenager’s hips, enthralled. He latched his mouth to engulf the entirety of the prolapse, sucking the muscle to further distend its length.

The beast sucked out his own milk from the omega’s body, the prolapse served itself as a straw that was mercy to Hulk’s mouth.

Peter screeched, thrashing onto his bed as he felt his rectum being dragged out of his own body further. It was a glorious feeling words couldn’t describe. The inflation of his stomach subsided a portion as the seed was sucked out his intestines.

The Hulk pulled his mouth away from the tunnel with a wet smack, licking his large lips.

“Hulk smashed Peter,” he grunted, pleased with his actions.

 


End file.
